Deux vies
by NoodleGleek
Summary: O.S pour les 1 an de la fiction " Lost Boys ". Les vies de Blaine et Kurt, à travers les âges. SPOILERS LB !


**Heyyy heyyy coucou ! Ceci est un petit O.S. En l'honneur de quoi ? Eh bien, mes chéris, Lost Boys a un an. Cool umh ?**

**Bon, je posterais ça à l'écart, donc je doute que beaucoup de gens le lisent, mais il y a certains moments de leur vie évoqués dans la fic qui sont racontés ici. Je vous laisse juger, si vous avez envie de savoir, lisez !**

**Bref, merci pour cette année déjà passée, si vite woaw, c'est choquant, et merci aux gens qui sont là depuis le début.**

**Je pense particulièrement à Born This Way 8 qui commente régulièrement et avec une grande passion, SheLovesRicurt qui me fait tellement rire, Miss-Mandragore, bbklaine, Klaine123, ProudOfDarren…**

**Merci aussi aux Guest ou aux gens qui postent de temps en temps. Un avis fait toujours sourire.**

**LittleLya, que je sais lectrice assidue, et là depuis le tout début, je t'aime chou.**

**On finit par le meilleur avec CheesyKitten, qui m'encourage, me fait rire, veut des spoilers, est à fond, met des reviews, me motive, et ce, depuis le premier chapitre. Je t'aime fort choupi. **

**Sur ce, byyye, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**5 ANS.**

_Kurt._

- Diiis, diiiiiiis, je peux avoir un cupcake ? Maman ! Dis, je peux ?

- Tu as été sage ?

- Oui ! Allez, dis oui maman !

- D'accord.

- OUAAAAAIS ! J'AI LE POUVOIR DE LA PERSUASION DES GRANDS JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT DU MONDE !

Le rire de sa mère illumina le magasin alors qu'elle demandait un cupcake " pour le petit monstre à côté d'elle ".

* * *

_Blaine._

- 23, 24, restez la !

Des rires éclatèrent dans la pièce et deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille aussi bouclés l'un que l'autre, se mirent soudainement à courir, chacun du bout de leur pièce.

- Je suis la ! Cria Blaine.

- Ici ! Lança Emily.

Malmener les gens de l'A.A était un de leurs jeux favoris. L'homme qui était chargé de les garder se tournait et se retournait, perdu à cause des deux qui gesticulaient partout.

- Alors on n'est pas assez rapide ?

- On va trop vite pour toi ?

- Ou peut-être même...

- Que tu es vieux ?

Rageur, l'homme appela son collègue qui était dans l'autre pièce. Aussitôt, les jumeaux filèrent se cacher dans les recoins inconnus des adultes que les enfants avaient découvert.

- Jeff ! Nick ! Rigola Emily en arrivant, essoufflée. Vous ne devinerez jamais pendant combien de temps on a fait tourner cet abruti !

Deux petits garçons étaient assis en tailleur, avec d'autres. C'était un grenier auquel on ne pouvait plus accéder que par un monte-charge, que les enfants seuls pouvaient utiliser en se tirant eux-mêmes.

- J'sais pas, renifla Nick.

- 2 minutes ? Tenta Jeff.

- 6 ! Répliqua fièrement Blaine.

Des rires retentirent dans le grenier et les jumeaux s'assirent avec leurs amis, jouant tranquillement.

* * *

**8 ANS**.

_Kurt_.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu.

- De... De quoi ? Elle… Elle est morte ? Murmura Ryan.

Le médecin hocha la tête alors que Kurt levait la tête vers lui.

- Elle est où, Maman ?

Le regard du médecin se fit douloureux de devoir expliquer ça aux deux enfants de huit et six ans qui le regardaient craintivement.

- Elle est partie Maman, marmonna le père en commençant à se retourner.

- Non, attends, Papa, pourquoi ? Elle est partie où ? Pourquoi on peut pas aller la voir ? Demanda Naya en s'accrochant au tee-shirt de son frère.

- Parce que, c'est comme ça, murmura Ryan. Arrêtez maintenant, on rentre.

- Mais…

- On rentre ! C'est fini maintenant, tout… tout est fini.

L'homme ignora les questions des deux enfants en partant, et le plus grand des deux comprit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il les leva vers le médecin pour avoir une confirmation. Le médecin hocha tristement la tête, et le garçon baissa la sienne.

- Kurtie ? Fit craintivement la petite à côté de lui.

Le petit garçon fixa le vide quelques temps, là où son père s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt, et la brune tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

- Kurtie, supplia-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas aussi… Kurtie… Kurtie, où est Maman ?

Le châtain fit enfin un sourire à sa sœur et se tourna vers elle. Il souffla rapidement puis la fixa :

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais dit que Maman avait mal ?

- Oui, et on était tristes qu'elle aie mal, murmura la petite.

- Eh bah maintenant, Maman n'a plus mal. Elle n'a plus mal, d'accord ? Donc on va être un peu tristes parce qu'elle est pas avec nous en ayant mal, mais dis-toi qu'elle est autre part en se sentant bien. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'on devrait être courageux ? Bah ça commence maintenant. D'accord Nay' ?

La brune hocha sagement la tête malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes, et le petit prit sa main pour l'emmener dehors sous le regard du médecin. Il avait rarement vu un enfant faire preuve d'autant de maturité.

Malheureusement pour lui, il aurait besoin.

* * *

_Blaine_.

Il avait une famille… Enfin, _enfin_ une famille. Tout ce cauchemar était fini, enfin, des gens l'aimaient et lui donnaient un vrai foyer, enfin on le consolait quand il faisait un cauchemar au lieu de le laisser seul, enfin quelqu'un le nourrissait correctement au lieu de trucs décongelés par ci, par là… Toute cette histoire d'agence était terminée, des personnes l'avaient accueilli, il… Il avait vraiment une famille.

- Merci, merci tellement ! S'illumina Blaine en se tournant vers les gens de l'A.A. Je suis tellement heureux maintenant, mais quand est-ce qu'Emily va venir me rejoindre ?

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire, à l'écart des « nouveaux parents adoptifs ». Affolé et ne comprenant rien, Blaine les regarda l'un après l'autre rapidement, attendant des explications.

- Tu n'as pas de famille. Tu n'en auras jamais, tu n'en mérites pas de toute façon, qui voudrait d'un gamin comme toi ? Non, ces gens, tu vas les briser pour qu'on puisse te réutiliser et gagner plus d'argent. A partir de maintenant tu vas être le pire enfant que cette Terre aie jamais porté, insupportable, insolent, horrible. Dans 2 semaines tu t'enfuiras en laissant une lettre comme quoi plus jamais tu ne veux être avec eux, qu'ils ont été affreux et que tu plains sincèrement le prochain enfant. Ca devrait les dissuader d'adopter encore.

- En quoi… En quoi adopter est mal ? Murmura Blaine, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ne pleure pas. Et adopter est mauvais, on vous l'a déjà enseigné, tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ! S'énerva le plus vieux des deux en mettant une claque au brun qui sursauta. Maintenant tu fais ce qu'on te dit, dès qu'on part tu commences à être méchant. Et si tu n'obéis pas, Emily sera punie, tu comprends ?

Blaine hocha hâtivement la tête en s'essuyant le nez et les yeux, ignorant sa joue qui le lançait. Il retourna voir les deux personnes qui semblaient enfin l'aimer, et lorsque les agents partirent, il prit une grande respiration et lança la première chose qui lui vint :

- Finalement, vous êtes nuls.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama la femme.

- Vous êtes nuls, fit simplement le petit, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Il verrouilla puis s'effondra sur le lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Les larmes commençaient déjà à couler sur ses joues, il aimait ces gens, il ne voulait pas leur faire mal…

« _Ne pleure pas._ » L'ordre résonna dans sa tête et il sanglota un peu plus, cachant sa tête dans l'oreiller comme pour se cacher.

« _Ne pleure pas..._ » Blaine hoqueta en sentant le sentiment d'abandon se répandre une nouvelle fois en lui. Il avait besoin de personnes qui s'occupaient de lui, il voulait que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il était, il voulait se sentir protégé…

« _Ne pleure pas... Et si tu n'obéis pas, Emily sera punie, tu comprends ?_ » Blaine se retint en se rappelant de la menace. Il devait se contrôler, il devait obéir, ou sa sœur en subirait le prix. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste et de la faire souffrir.

Il devait être fort.

* * *

**10 ANS**.

_Kurt_.

- Naya !

Le visage de la petite s'illumina et elle se précipita vers son frère.

- Tu es venu me chercher à l'école ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

- Eh bien, une princesse mérite un cortège, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton cortège.

- Oh ouais ! Eh attends Kurt regarde !

Elle le lâcha pour aller trouver une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, visiblement un peu timide.

- C'est Marley ! C'est ma nouvelle amie ! Fit fièrement la brune.

Kurt rigola doucement et sourit à la petite fille.

- Enchanté, Marley. Je m'appelle Kurt.

- Enchantée, murmura la petite.

- Ohhh ça va, sois pas timide avec lui, c'est juste mon grand frère ! Et il a dit qu'il me protégerait toujours, alors il te protégera toujours toi aussi, pas vrai Kurt ? Demanda Naya.

- Bien sûr, assura le garçon.

Marley sourit enfin et fit un bisou sur la joue de Naya avant de faire un « au revoir » de la main pour rentrer toute seule, prenant une autre route.

- C'est bien que tu te fasses des amis, Nay', félicita Kurt.

- Et toi tu as des amis Kurtie ? Demanda la petite en trottinant à côté de son frère.

- Eh bien, il y a une petite fille qui s'appelle Rachel qui est gentille, mais elle parle beaucoup, _beaucoup_. Et une fille noire qui s'appelle Mercedes.

- Mercedes ? Comme la voiture ? S'étonna Naya.

- Oui Nay', comme la voiture, s'amusa Kurt.

- Trop cool. C'est classe comme prénom, fit pensivement la petite.

Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux, et Naya chercha des yeux une présence, mais fut déçue.

- Il n'est pas là, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ?

- Non, et je suis désolé Nay'.

- Pas grave… Je m'y attendais un peu. J'ai faim. Je vais prendre le lait, tu sors les bols ? Demanda-t-elle courageusement.

Elle alla rapidement vers la cuisine, et Kurt tenta de la retenir.

- Non, attends Nay' !

Naya ouvrit le frigo et son regard tomba sur le gâteau emballé dans de la cellophane. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu… Tu as fait un gâteau… Murmura la petite.

- Oui, sourit Kurt doucement. Gâteau au yaourt avec des pommes, je sais qu'il n'est pas génial mais…

- Tu m'as fait un gâteau.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder son frère qui avait pris ledit gâteau dans le frigo pour le déballer, et lui fit un câlin.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Tu es le seul qui y a pensé aujourd'hui.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais de toi, je le ferais Nay', chuchota Kurt en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Mais tu dois me lâcher pour que je coupe le gâteau.

La brune obéit sans protester et observa en silence son frère faire deux parts égales. Il en donna une à sa sœur avant de prendre l'autre, et s'excusa :

- Je n'ai pas pu acheter de bougies, je n'avais plus assez d'arg-…

Naya l'ignora et souffla tout de même sur le gâteau qui n'avait pas de bougies, faisant semblant. Kurt sourit, émerveillé par la créativité de sa sœur.

- Bon anniversaire, Naya.

* * *

_Blaine_.

Blaine regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il y avait des gens qui marchaient très vite, il faisait chaud, très chaud, des personnes s'interpellaient, le vrombissement des voitures envahissait l'atmosphère, tout le monde était plus grand que lui, et les gens parlaient dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas bien.

- _Āpa dūra dhakkā!_ (_**Pousse toi de là !**_)Ordonna une voix en le poussant, car il gênait en plein milieu du trottoir.

Le garçon se concentra, tentant de se rappeler. On lui avait appris les bases avant de l'envoyer ici, mais il n'avait pas compris ce que l'homme venait de dire. Cela ne devait pas être très gentil.

- _Blēna?_ (_**Blaine ?**_)

Blaine se retourna vers la voix, car cela ressemblait beaucoup à son prénom. La femme parut le reconnaître et fit un grand sourire.

- _Maiṁ apanē dattaka mām̐ hūm̐ . Maiṁ yaha saba āpa kē li'ē nayā hai lagatā hai, lēkina..._ (_**Je suis ta mère adoptive. Je suppose que tout ça est nouveau pour toi, mais…**_)

Elle s'arrêta aux yeux écarquillés du garçon, et comprit rapidement.

- Tu ne… Ne parles pas hindi ? Hésita-t-elle fortement, peu sûre de la manière de parler la langue de Blaine.

Blaine la comprit pourtant, et, soulagé de s'y retrouver enfin, hocha rapidement la tête.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il simplement.

- Pas… Grave, articula la femme. Apprendre… Toi, balbutia-t-elle, cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux du garçon qui hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

(_**Plus tard…)**_

- _Blēna? (__**Blaine ?**__)_

- _Hām̐ , mām̐ ? (__**Oui, maman ?**__)_

La femme le regarda avec fierté, et Blaine sourit joyeusement. La réponse était venue naturellement. Elle lui parlait, mais soudain, le garçon se souvint de l'agence, de sa sœur, de la menace, du schéma. Son sourire s'effaça. Il se concentra, puis articula :

- _Maiṁ āpa sē napharata_. (_**Je te déteste**_.)

L'indienne écarquilla les yeux, puis rigola en disant que Blaine avait encore un peu de mal avec l'hindi.

_- Nahīṁ, maiṁ tumasē napharata karatā hūm̐ . Saca mēṁ_. (_**Non, je te déteste. Vraiment**_.)

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis l'envoya dans sa chambre pour qu'il réfléchisse à son comportement. La situation continua, Blaine apprenant toujours plus l'hindi grâce à ses longs séjours dans les rues, et un jour il rentra et lâcha :

- _Āpa ēka burā mām̐ haiṁ mujhē lagatā hai maiṁ tumhārē sātha ēka minaṭa kharca karanē kī jarūrata nahīṁ hai, nirāśa hūm̐ ._ (_**Tu es une mauvaise mère, je suis déçu, je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus avec toi**_.)

- _Lēkina blēna_... (_**Mais, Blaine…**_), balbutia la femme.

- _Maiṁ apanē anāthālaya kē li'ē vāpasī. Mujhē pakaṛa nahīṁ hai. Adhika gōda lē. Āpa kāphī nukasāna kiyā hai. Vidā'ī._ (_**Je retourne dans mon orphelinat. Ne me retiens pas. N'adopte plus. Tu as fait assez de mal. Adieu.**_)

Le garçon attrapa son sac, et sur le pas de la porte, murmura :

- _Māfī_. (_**Pardon**_.)

* * *

**14 ANS**.

_Kurt_.

- Alors l'homo, tu t'es perdu ?

- Si j'arrivais dans un endroit où tu étais je repartirais en courant. Donc tu dois conclure qu'on me force à être ici.

Dave haussa un sourcil et le poussa contre un casier.

- Ne sois pas insolent avec moi, minus.

- Et si je le suis ?

- Tu le regretteras.

- Typique des mecs de ton genre. Menacer sans préciser parce qu'ils ne savent même pas ce qu'ils font.

Karofsky le poussa violemment et Kurt atterrit par terre. Sans rien dire, il se releva et fixa Karofsky avant de ricaner, moqueur :

- Bien, répondre par la violence, une énième marque de ton intelligence.

Une claque partit et Kurt soupira, se contrôlant pour ne pas craquer. Il ne devait pas. Vraiment pas.

- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de voir ta tête de gorille. Bye.

- Tu verras Hummel, tu vas le regretter !

Kurt ricana et partit en cours. Son sourire s'effaça dans le couloir suivant. Maintenant que ce mec l'avait en grippe, il ne le lâcherait pas.

Il allait le regretter.

* * *

_Blaine_.

- Em' ! S'écria le brun.

- Blainey !

Les jumeaux s'étreignirent fortement et on les poussa.

- Allez dégagez, ne traînez pas dans la salle, trouvez-vous un endroit, ordonna froidement un homme.

Ils obéirent sans rechigner et voulurent tout d'abord aller dans leur grenier à l'aide du monte-charge, car bien qu'ils soient tous trop grands pour rentrer tous ensembles, il y avait de la place pour deux.

Malheureusement, quand ils atteignirent l'endroit, ils réalisèrent qu'il… Etait déjà occupé.

Jeff était sur les genoux de Nick qui l'embrassait doucement. Blaine et Emily restèrent les yeux écarquillés quelques secondes, car les garçons avaient caché leur relation aux autres. Nick posa sa main sur la joue du blond pour approfondir le baiser, et les jumeaux se sentirent rapidement de trop.

- Eh bah ça alors, Jeff et Nick ! S'exclama Blaine une fois à l'écart. Je n'y aurais jamais cru !

- Sérieusement Blainey ? S'amusa Emily en se lovant dans ses bras. Ils s'aiment depuis tellement longtemps, tu es bien le seul avec eux à ne pas l'avoir deviné.

Blaine rigola en refermant ses bras autour de la jeune fille, continuant de parler.

- Blaine, je n'en peux plus. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir être amoureuse, avoir une maison et des parents pendant plus d'un mois… J'envie Jeff et Nick, ils se sont trouvés ici, mais en même temps, ils vont être séparés sans arrêt et si l'A.A l'apprend, ils pourront s'en servir pour faire pression sur eux.

- Oui, je sais, murmura le garçon. Au final, ils vont souffrir eux aussi.

Emily hocha la tête, et murmura :

- J'ai essayé de… Enfin, j'ai regardé attentivement un garçon qui était beau, pour voir si… Si je pouvais tomber amoureuse, et ça n'a pas marché…

- Em', je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça, murmura Blaine.

- Parce que tu sais comment ça marche, peut-être ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Un léger silence s'installa. Bien sûr que non il ne savait pas. On ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet, puisque c'était strictement interdit.

- Je crois qu'on ne choisit pas, déclara finalement Emily. Je pense que lorsqu'on tombe amoureux, on ne s'y attend pas, ou alors l'amour vient petit à petit. Sinon on tomberait amoureux de qui on voudrait, ça serait trop simple.

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête. Tout ça était flou pour lui. Emily s'intéressait à l'amour et tout ça, mais lui ne se penchait pas là-dessus. Par contre, il avait déjà commencé à aller loin avec certains mecs.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, Blainey ? Interrogea Emily.

- Pas encore, mais je m'en approche, avoua doucement Blaine.

Il supposait que sa sœur n'avait pas été aussi vite que lui, si elle pensait encore à l'amour, cette chose interdite. Les filles avaient besoin du sexe moins vite que les garçons, leurs hormones agissaient moins rapidement.

- Fais attention, quand même, murmura Emily. On nous a dit à l'école que ça devait être avec quelqu'un d'attentionné qui nous aimait.

- Em', on n'a pas le droit d'aimer. On ne sait même pas. Et que dit l'A.A sur ça ? Mot pour mot ? Toi et moi le savons.

Emily soupira en jouant avec le pull de Blaine, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- « _Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, quand vous voulez. Ce n'est pas notre problème. Mais ne ressentez pas. Vous n'en avez pas le droit._ »

Blaine hocha faiblement la tête, et Emily enfouit sa tête dans son cou alors que son frère lui caressait les cheveux.

Sa sœur n'avait même pas le droit de rêver à un amour sincère pour sa première fois.

* * *

**15 ANS**.

- Alors petit pédé, tu as fait à manger j'espère ?

- Ouais, mais pas pour toi, espèce d'ivrogne, cracha Kurt. Il est 2h putain, Naya dort, ou plutôt essaye !

Ryan trébucha sur quelque chose et fit tomber un objet lourd sur le sol. Kurt soupira nerveusement. Non seulement Ryan était définitivement bourré, mais en plus, Naya allait tout entendre.

- Et toi, tu ne dors pas, hm ? Quoi, tu attendais qu'un mec vienne te défoncer le cul p'têtre ? J'ai fait rater quelque chose ?

- Nos vies, grinça Kurt.

Un coup le fit crier, et il serra des dents. Il devait se retenir, se battre. Résister. Être fort. L'adolescent serra le poing, puis l'envoya dans la mâchoire de Ryan. La colère, noyée dans la confusion de l'alcool, brûla dans les yeux de l'adulte.

- Tu vas le payer, murmura-t-il. On ne me frappe pas ! Hurla-t-il en jetant Kurt par terre, le martelant de coups de pieds.

Kurt se recroquevilla sur le sol en criant de douleur à chaque coup, se sentant faiblir. « _Courage_ » S'exhorta-t-il lui-même. « _Bats-toi !_ »

Il se leva rapidement, ignorant la douleur, et prit Ryan par surprise en frappant violemment son visage.

- Tu ne me changeras pas ! Cria Kurt en envoyant son pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Je ne _changerais pas_ !

Ryan attrapa sa jambe rapidement et le fit tomber. Son pied s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, et Kurt cria en sentant l'air déserter d'un seul coup ses poumons. Ryan appuya violemment, et siffla :

- Je peux toujours frapper jusqu'à ce que cette anomalie disparaisse et que tu redeviennes normal.

Kurt fut incapable de répondre, sentant sa tête tourner. Le pied descendit sur son ventre et se retira un instant. Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration sifflante, toussant pour essayer de respirer de nouveau correctement, mais un coup atterrit dans ses côtes, coupant son souffle.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, et Kurt arrêta de bouger, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ryan finit par se lasser et alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre, laissant son fils trembler sur le sol du salon.

- Dégage d'ici, cracha Ryan de la cuisine. Tu vas salir par terre.

Kurt se força à se lever, sentant sa tête tourner et le sang dans sa bouche, et trébucha jusqu'à sa chambre. Naya était recroquevillée dans le grand placard comme Kurt lui avait appris, sanglotant. Son frère pouvait l'entendre. Le plus vieux des deux ferma la porte, la vision floue, et se laissa tomber à terre, à bout de forces.

- Kurt ! Chuchota-t-elle, terrifiée, en sortant hâtivement de l'armoire.

Elle s'agenouilla près de son frère, et retint un sanglot horrifié. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Kurt se redressa faiblement, et toussa légèrement.

- Kurt, c'est du sang ?! Murmura Naya, horrifiée.

Son frère lui montra sa main, en haussant un sourcil du genre « A ton avis ? ». Il avait toujours le courage de faire de l'humour, mais cela ne réussit pas à tirer un sourire à Naya.

- Nay', tu peux… Tu pourrais prendre la boîte sous mon lit… ? Demanda faiblement Kurt en essuyant sa main sur son tee-shirt.

Sa sœur hocha rapidement la tête et s'exécuta alors que Kurt enlevait difficilement son tee-shirt.

Naya fit tomber la boîte en se retournant, choquée. Il y avait du sang, des hématomes, tout était à vif et visiblement plus que douloureux. Kurt grimaça en baissant la tête.

- Il avait beaucoup bu. Allez Nay', la boîte, demanda-t-il doucement.

Tremblante, la petite ramassa l'objet, puis s'agenouilla de nouveau près de Kurt. Elle entreprit de passer du désinfectant, et Kurt gémit de douleur, longtemps.

- Je suis désolée… Murmura Naya en reniflant mais continuant. Je suis désolée…

Kurt ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux, mais Naya voyait bien qu'il tremblait. N'importe quel autre serait en train de pleurer et de supplier que tout ça s'arrête, mais lui se contentait de serrer son tee-shirt roulé en boule à côté de lui.

Des pas se firent entendre, et Naya s'activa, terrifiée. Kurt attrapa ses poignets pour attirer son regard.

- Dans le placard, Nay', murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu…

- Naya. Le placard, répéta Kurt plus fermement.

A contre cœur, Naya obéit et alla se cacher. On ouvrit la porte, mais Kurt était derrière, donc Ryan ne le vit pas.

- Et la lumière, c'est toi qui la payes petit con ? Lança Ryan à son lit, supposant qu'il dormait ou quelque chose du genre.

Sans attendre la réponse, il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. On l'entendit glisser à terre et sombrer dans le sommeil presque immédiatement. Kurt savait que Naya aurait trop peur pour sortir de son abri avec Ryan à la porte, et de toute façon il ne voulait pas. Si jamais Ryan se réveillait et voyait Naya en train d'aider Kurt…

Il chercha à tâtons où il avait mal, fit ce qu'il put et se releva en remettant son tee-shirt ensanglanté.

- Naya ? Murmura Kurt en ouvrant le placard.

Sa sœur était recroquevillée dans un coin.

- Je… Je suis désolée de ne pas être sortie p… pour t'aider Kurt je… je suis désolée…

- Je t'interdis de sortir pour m'aider, Nay'. Tu es bien trop petite et mince pour faire quoi que ce soit contre lui.

- Tu es petit a… aussi…

- Mais je sais me battre, moi, sourit faiblement Kurt, et j'ai quinze ans, tu en as treize. Je suis ton grand frère. J'ai dit que je m'occuperais toujours de toi, et je le ferais. Allez, viens.

Naya se releva et Kurt la prit dans ses bras, avant de se coucher dans le lit.

- Tout va s'arranger un jour, je te le promets, murmura-t-il. ...Je te le promets.

* * *

_Blaine_.

« _Ta sœur a fait une bêtise. Tu vas être puni pour elle. _»

Blaine se réveilla difficilement, passant une main dans ses boucles emmêlées. Son corps lui faisait mal, il était épuisé, pas assez nourri et pire que tout, ses bleus le faisaient souffrir le martyre. Il se frotta les yeux, son ventre le tiraillant et ses articulations le tirant. Il se sentait terriblement faible.

C'était sa deuxième semaine ici. Dans sa MFTP. Mauvaise Famille Traumatisante Personnelle. Dieu que ça portait bien son nom.

Ses bourreaux étaient un couple, d'à peine trente ans. Travis et Jessica, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Des déchets de la société actuelle.

Jessica. Trop maquillée, serrée dans des vêtements trois tailles trop petits pour elle, perchée sur des talons aiguilles ignobles. Mâchant un chewing-gum à longueur de temps et parlant avec cet accent traînant qui avait le don d'horripiler Blaine. Chargée de « nourrir » Blaine. Nourrir était un grand mot.

Travis. Portant une casquette à l'effigie d'une équipe de baseball inconnue, un jogging au fluo délavé et un vieux maillot trop grand pour lui, malgré son imposante carrure, sûrement à cause de l'usure. Trimballant une batte de baseball qu'il utilisait à tout va, sur tout et rien. Surtout sur Blaine.

Une porte s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées. Jessica ou Travis ? Travis ou Jessica ? Grand suspens.

- Tiens le gosse, j't'ai apporté d'la bouffe. Graille bien.

Jessica, sans aucun doute. La voix traînante et la nourriture ne trompaient pas.

Elle lui jeta une barre vitaminée sûrement retrouvée au fond d'un placard, que Blaine attrapa sans bruit. C'était toujours ça.

Quand il voyait à quel point Travis et Jessica étaient… Comment dire… Imposants physiquement, il se demandait comment il pouvait en être réduit à être si peu nourri. Et puis il se souvenait. Ces gens étaient cruels et égoïstes. Ils n'allaient pas partager la nourriture avec un gosse inutile comme lui. Ils l'avaient récupéré pour arrondir leur fin de mois, avec le léger pot-de-vin de l'A.A.

Il mangea un bout de sa barre et se recroquevilla sur le matelas gonflable au fond de la pièce.

Blaine avait mal, faim. Il était fatigué. Et pourtant, il était heureux. Heureux car s'il était puni, c'est que sa sœur avait fait une bêtise. Une bêtise, c'est briser une règle. Donc, comme il connaissait Emily, elle était tombée amoureuse. Et elle avait eu sa première fois dans l'amour. Et pour ça, Blaine était prêt à vivre comme ça encore longtemps. Elle méritait ça.

Emily mérite tellement plus que ce qu'elle a en ce moment… Blaine est prêt à vivre ça des mois pour que sa sœur soit heureuse.

- Oh le gosse, je m'ennuie. Je suis énervé parce que j'm'ennuie. J'ai besoin de taper sur un truc.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, une batte de baseball s'abattit dans son dos, et Blaine cria de douleur.

« _Emily aime quelqu'un._ »

Il le fit rouler puis continua à taper partout où il pouvait. Si Blaine n'avait pas été la victime de ces coups, il aurait comparé ça à un enfant avec une piñata. Blaine n'aimait définitivement pas être une piñata**.**

« _Quelqu'un aime Emily_. »

Les pieds s'ajoutèrent à la batte et Blaine supplia pour que ça s'arrête. Tout ça faisait trop mal. Ca brûlait, piquait, mordait, lançait. Il avait envie d'abandonner, alors il se raccrochait à Emily et à pourquoi il était là.

« _Emily est heureuse_. »

Cette phrase l'aida et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prenant les coups sans bruits.

Emily était heureuse. Il ne l'était pas, mais s'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle le soit, c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A beaucoup de choses, soupira Kurt. Beaucoup de souvenirs. Pas forcément joyeux.

Blaine sourit et grimpa sur ses genoux, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté pour être face à Kurt, qui attrapa ses hanches.

- Quand je pense à ce genre de choses, commença Blaine en embrassant gentiment son cou, quand toutes ces souffrances me reviennent…

Ses lèvres passèrent le long de la mâchoire de Kurt, puis sur sa joue.

- A quel point j'ai voulu abandonner parfois, ou même détesté l'idée de vivre si ça ressemblait à _ça_…

Il embrassa le bout de son nez avec un sourire tendre.

- Je me dis que, si je n'avais pas connu tout ça, je ne serais pas le même. Je serais totalement différent. Et ensuite, je me fais la réflexion que, si j'étais un petit emmerdeur fan du dernier groupe à la mode, totalement inconscient du monde extérieur…

Il l'embrassa enfin, doucement.

- Tu ne m'aimerais pas. Et ça m'aide à voir les choses mieux.

Kurt rigola doucement en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine.

- Tu es adorable. On en aura traversé des choses, pour se trouver.

- Oui. Mais en fait, je ne regrette rien.

- C'est vrai, j'ai tellement adoré me faire taper tous les soirs, railla Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Tu brises mon moment d'adorabilité, Kurt ! Se plaignit Blaine en s'éloignant.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même, sourit le plus vieux.

- C'est encore à voir, susurra Blaine en se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

- Je te prouve que tu y as tout à gagner au lit ? Proposa Kurt.

- Quand tu veux.

Ils ont mis longtemps à se trouver, mais peut-être qu'un évènement heureux n'arrive qu'après de nombreux malheurs après tout.


End file.
